Expect the Unexpected
by Fantastic as Fremione
Summary: How a simple homework session at the burrow turned into a snogging session which turned into a threat for murder which was all sealed off with a kiss. I know the summary sucks, but the story's not that bad!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So this is a one shot I wrote during science class. It's not very good, but I had nothing better to do.**

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid!" George complained slamming the book down on the grass and leaning back against the tree trunk.<p>

Hermione glanced up sharply from her essay. "That's new so treat it well," she snapped.

George muttered something about useless information and unfair ways, but picked it up, opening up to the previous page. He let out several impatient sighs, frowning at her lack of attention. "What does this mean anyways?" he cried out in frustration.

Hermione barely looked up as she calmly continued writing. "There's a reason for the background information on each quote George. It's simple English."

George groaned. "Well can you explain this one quote? It's your work after all."

"And in return for your help, I won't tell your mom about the products you and Fred are planning to sneak into Hogwarts," Hermione said distractedly frowning at an error she had made.

George unhappily flipped through the book, trying to understand the not-so-simple English. Fred, having finished his section of Hermione's work, grinned at him before joining the rest of his brothers for quidditch. Harry and Ginny who were discussing something both looked over to George and gave him exasperated looks while motioning toward Hermione who was completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

"Please Hermione? Just one? I'll leave you alone and I won't call you Hermy," George pleaded.

Hermione sighed impatiently, finally looking up at him. "Alright, but just one."

"Thank you!" George moved over so he was across from her. "What does 'Expect the Unexpected' mean?"

Hermione looked at him in disbelief wondering if he was serious. "George those are three words you should know by now!"

George rolled his eyes. "I know what the words mean, but if you're expecting the unexpected then the unexpected becomes the expected, so you're not expecting the unexpected, you're expecting the expected because you've already expected it so it's not unexpected it's expected!"

Hermione, who had somehow managed to keep up with all that, sighed. "George, what they're saying is that you should be prepared for anything to happen, because it can, no matter how farfetched it may seem."

George frowned. "But you can't expect everything," he pointed out.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "That's true, but you should remember that anything can happen, and that way you'll be prepared for things."

"Oh," George pondered on that for a minute. "So you should keep your mind open to all the possibilities just because it's possible?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sort of," she said turning back to her essay, missing the frown on George's face.

"And I'm guessing you go by it?" George asked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

"Good," George said with a grin.

Hermione looked up. "Why – mmph!" She was cut off as George kissed her and – wait, he kissed her?! And how did she end up responding? And –"

George pulled away and smirked at her. "Bet you weren't expecting that were you? Or maybe you were since the best part was that you kissed me back!" he said gleefully before laughing and running off."

Hermione raised a hand to her lips that were still tingling from the kiss before she broke out of her daze. "GEORGE WEASLEY YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she yelled chasing after him.

"YOU STILL KISSED ME!" he yelled back.

The rest of the Weasleys rolled their eyes and handed Fred a sickle each, while he grinned at the sight of Hermione screaming and chasing. "Told you so," he said smugly watching as George turned suddenly and grab Hermione, smirking down at her before capturing her mouth with his.

"And he never noticed that I was supposed to do the quotes section," Fred said with a self satisfied smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
